


It Started Out With A Kiss

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Logyn Saga [2]
Category: Logyn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Logyn - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Pre-Thor, Sigyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot set well before the events of my multi-chapter fic Agony & Ecstasy, this is the story of Loki and Sigyn’s first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Out With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from The Killers song “Mr Brightside”, "It started out with a kiss, How did it end up like this?" I thought that was very apt for the pair.

“Oh, for Bors sake, Loki! Court the girl already!”

Loki shot a glare at his brother.

“What?”

“Lady Sigyn. You haven’t stopped staring at her since you sat down. And if you’re not going to go over there and talk to her, please, remove yourself from my sight. You’re irritating me.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Sometimes Thor was as tactful as his fabled hammer, and it didn’t help that he was suffering from a rare hangover, having imbibed more alcohol than even his Aesir body could process the night before. It had been an enormous feast to celebrate the return of soldiers from a glorious battle in Vanaheim. It had been a long campaign, the rebels were numerous and stubborn, but it was over now and Asgard was, as always, victorious.

It was the celebration that had brought Lady Sigyn back to court. Her father had led the army sent to Vanaheim and Lady Sigyn had spent the duration of the campaign with relatives a day’s journey from Asgard. Commander Iwaldi often sent Sigyn away from the city when his duties took him off world, and judging from the disapproving stares he offered Sigyn’s myriad of suitors Loki couldn’t help but think it had something do with wanting to keep his precious daughter’s honour intact.

A ripple of laughter caught his attention and Loki immediately turned his gaze towards its source.

“You’re doing it again.” Thor growled.

“Doing what again?” Sif asked, appearing at Thor’s side, picking up an apple as she took a seat at the table.

“Nothing.” Loki replied flatly, returning his attention to his breakfast.

“He’s pining after Lady Sigyn.” Thor offered, the slightest smirk escaping from his grizzly demeanour.

“I am doing nothing of the sort.” Loki shot back. “Her absence from court has been noticed. It is good to see her back in the palace, that is all. And if anything,” he remarked to Thor, “She keeps glancing at me. It’s irritating.”

“Well, of course she’s staring at you.” Sif smiled, taking a bite out of her apple, “She probably missed you during her time away. And she is wondering why you didn’t ask her to dance at the feast last night.”

“Why would I have danced with her?” The thought had occurred to Loki, though he would deny it, but Sigyn had not wanted for dance partners, why should she care that he hadn’t asked.

Thor stifled a chuckle as Sif resisted the urge to throw the remnants of her apple at Loki’s head.

“She was hoping you would because she likes you, you fool. Only the Norns could tell you why.” Sif added under her breath.

Loki brushed off Sif’s comments and excused himself from the dining hall, returning to his chambers all the while wondering if Sigyn truly did have feelings for him and, he thought, smiling to himself, how best to get her to confess it.

*** *** ***

Loki found Sigyn in the library, her favourite room of the palace, seated by a window lost in a book. Loki watched her for a moment, admiring the way the sun illuminated her golden hair as it curled around her soft shoulders in a thick braid.

She was undeniably beautiful, Loki thought to himself, a prize any man would happily claim as his bride. Loki cringed at that debasing thought, a residual effect from spending too much time with Thor and his brutish companions he’d wager. Lady Sigyn was nobody’s prize, she was… Sigyn. Kind, patient, loyal Sigyn.

Loki scoffed and turned to leave before Sigyn noticed him. Sif was wrong, Sigyn held no affection for him. She had never gone out of her way to show her interest as other courtiers did, never pushed herself on him, demanded his attention, tried desperately to impress him. She simply… engaged him in intelligent conversation whenever the opportunity presented itself – she loved books as he did so they never wanted for topics of conversation. She listened intently when he spoke, genuinely interested, and in turn Loki could never tire of listening to her. And when she gazed at him with those luminous golden eyes he truly believed she saw him and not his status. And he loved nothing more than to make her laugh for when she smiled it was like the sun appearing after a dreadful storm…  

How could his own feelings have been so hidden from him? A small wave of terror rippled through him; _what if she doesn’t feel the same?_ He tensed and regained his composure. It would be just like Sif and Thor, he thought, putting the idea in his head, just daring him to make a fool of himself in front of Sigyn. But it won’t happen.

“Your highness,” Sigyn remarked, rising from her seat, “I didn’t see you there.”

“Lady Sigyn,” Loki bowed slightly, fixing his smile in place, “I didn’t wish to disturb you, you seemed so engrossed in your book.”

“Oh, yes,” she said bashfully, gripping the book between her hands, “I find the prose to be quite engaging.”

Loki extended a hand, “May I?”

Sigyn hesitated slightly before handing over the hardcover over for the princes’ judgement.

“Midgardian poetry?” Loki remarked, flipping through the pages, “Romantic poetry…” he said with a sly smile. “So the rumours are true.”

Sigyn’s eyes went wide with shock, “Rumours, your highness?”

“Yes,” Loki said, unable to contain his delight, “rumours that you have made the mistake of falling in love.”

Loki continued to smile at her, the silence flustering poor Sigyn.

“How is love a mistake?” Sigyn managed, wringing her hands.

“You are of noble birth, and are, it is agreed, quite beautiful. It is said your father has been fielding offers for your hand since you came of age.”

Sigyn creased her brow in confusion.

“You are to enter into an arranged marriage, my lady.” Loki explained, “Reading such pretty words about love and romance shall do nothing but set unrealistic expectations. You shall end up disappointed and heartbroken.”

“My father knows that I wish to marry for love, or at the very least marry a man I hope can inspire such sentiment from me over time. He grows frustrated but waits for me to make the decision myself.”

“And so you take your enviable freedom and set your sights on a prince of Asgard?”

Sigyn froze, her expression all at once fearful and embarrassed and indignant.

“My sights were not set on anyone, your highness.” Sigyn replied sternly, holding her head high, her eyes piercing, “I simply turned around one day and he was all that I saw. All that I wanted.”

Now it was Loki’s turn to freeze. He was immediately ashamed of his actions, how dare he seek to make fun of one whose feelings were so pure. Sigyn mistook Loki’s silent humility as rejection, her gaze immediately dropping.

“It appears my affections have been misplaced. My sincerest apologies for bothering you, your highness. I shall take up no more of your time.”

Sigyn turned to leave, never daring to raise her eyes lest Loki see the tears that were forming.

Loki winced at the pain he had inflicted, _What have I done?_ Loki dealt in lies and mischief but this was one endeavour in which his skills would be of little use to him. He hesitated, honesty was not a weapon he was comfortable with.

“Lady Sigyn, please wait.” Loki called out to her as she moved through the shelving towards the main door. He caught her hand and pulled her to a stop. Sigyn retracted her hand as though she had been bitten, her eyes still burning holes in the ground.

“I… I’m sorry. ”

That got her attention. Her eyes flicked up to meet his.

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you, it was truly not my intent. I… I simply wanted to know the extent of your feelings for me so I could be assured that my own feelings… would be reciprocated.”

Sigyn was stunned for a moment but then something sparked in her, something Loki had not seen in her before; anger.

“You daren’t look the fool, so you make one of me? I never before thought you a coward!” she hissed, walking away from him.

“Sigyn!” Loki called after her, as loud as he dared in the silence of the library, “I am trying to apologise for my actions, but I cannot do so if you refuse to listen.”

Sigyn stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face the stunned prince.

“Loki, if you so desire an obedient creature by your side to do as you command – might I suggest a hunting dog?”

She made to storm out but Loki caught by the wrist and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips against hers. Sigyn cried out in shock but her anger soon gave way to passion, melting into his kiss, revelling in his embrace. Loki pulled away, breathless, staring in wonderment at his lady love.

“I do believe… that is the first time you have ever used my name.”

Sigyn fought back a blush, “Apologies my prince. You made me so angry I forgot protocol.”

“Please,” he replied, taking her face in his hands, “Forget it entirely. I would have no pretence between us. I would have the truth of you, and you shall have mine.”

“Loki Lie-smith dealing in truth?” she asked stifling a laugh.

“For you, Lady Sigyn,” he said, brandishing his best smile, “I shall try.”

They stayed that way for a while, arms encircling each other, foreheads touching, lost in the moment.

“I am truly sorry for my ruse.” Loki whispered, the pad of his thumb grazing Sigyn’s lip, “I just… How could the heavens bless me so?” he asked with a shake of his head, “Why do you love me, Sigyn?”

Sigyn shook her head, unsure how to respond, her laughter more beautiful to Loki than any other sound in the realm.

“I fear I shall spend the rest of my life asking that same question, my trickster prince.”

Loki’s lips had barely brushed Sigyn’s when a loud noise from the front of the Library startled the would-be lovers, forcing them apart. They peered towards the Library doors to find Commander Iwaldi glancing around, walking along the aisles seeking out his daughter. Loki quickly ducked out of sight, crouching behind the nearest bookshelf. Sigyn laughed to herself as she turned towards him, pretending to put a book back.

“Are you afraid of my father?” she whispered.

“Your father, the war hero? A man who could defeat an entire regiment of enemy soldiers without aid? Of course not!” Loki scoffed from his hiding place, “I am simply aware that if he knew of my intentions he would send you to the countryside permanently.”

“He wouldn’t hesitate.” Sigyn replied with a smirk, “He really doesn’t like you. He thinks you and your blockheaded brother are a bad influence.”

“Well, good thing I’m not planning on courting him.”

Sigyn stifled a laugh as her father called out to her.

“Yes, father?” she asked, acting as though she had only just noticed his presence.

“My meeting with the Allfather concluded earlier than expected. I thought we might dine together.

“Of course, father.”

Loki stood up slowly, remaining hidden behind the shelves as he watched the pair exit the library.

“Have you been crying, my dear?” Loki heard Commander Iwaldi ask his daughter.

“Oh, I was just reading the most wonderful story...” she replied with a small smile, dabbing at her eyes.

From the shadows Loki saw Sigyn’s father shake his head at his strange daughter with her head full of pretty words. Loki sneered, disappointed that the commander couldn’t properly appreciate his daughter’s true worth, but few in Asgard did, seeing only her beauty and her lineage. But what did it matter that the rest of Asgard did not see Sigyn the way that he did, Loki thought as he made his way back to his chambers, Sigyn’s book of poetry carefully tucked inside his coat, a self-satisfied smile playing on his lips, “For she loves me.”


End file.
